Rashdun
Rashdun was the oldest son of the prophet Mombadin and the first holder of the title of Caliph, or successor. His rule was marked the successive expansion of his father's legacy on military campaigns against the pagan tribes in the north. Rashdun is hailed as being one of the most successful Hamalfite generals of the classical age for his campaign against the modern Hamalfite territories and into southern Aea. With Rashdun's power also came a successive series of administrative reform in the realm and the construction of the Palace of Haison. Early Life Rashdun was born in what is present-day Haison, the prodigy of Mombadin and his second-wife Afleef. After the conquest of Nedjz, Rashdun's childhood was spent around the zealous commanders and tribal leaders that had gathered around Mombadin. As a youth in a position of power, but of no tribal lineage he was able to drift between the shiekhs that followed Mombadin without particular allegiance or discretion of any name. Rashdun was married young to the daughter of a tribal shiekh named Baethel at the age of fourteen. He was married twice more to the daughters of tribal leaders to secure inter-tribal political loyalties successively at the age of fifteen and sixteen. Among his large and diverse extended family Rashdun learned a variety of skills from the various family in laws and from Mombadin's advisers himself. He became a notable horseman, articulate writer, and a proficient fighter. Political Life Rashdun's life in politics began before he even ascended to the title of caliph. Not always following his father, he was routinely left behind at Nedjz to serve as adviser and negotiator between the resting tribes camped there to hold peace between them and the village itself. It was during these early political adventures he allied himself politically with the local Jarnawid family. He quickly became an adept fiqh at a young age, and an orator in new legal philosophy. By his twenties he had a small following of legal students. Death of Mombadin Rashdun's father died in the Hamalfite year of 4019. In a show of loyalty and family piety he escorted his father's corpse with his Magi into the desert so it may be prepared for the funeral. With his father's sword Ibd-il Shlam passed down to him, he was recalled by the priests to have participated in the ritual carving of the prophet's body, from whence it was laid out for the birds to devour. Rashdun's pious display set a precedent that followed as part of the ritual of succession, where the heir of a deceased caliph accompanies his body to its final rites, either in ritual dismemberment and distribution to the vultures or cremation. Politics Rashdun assumed power on the 28th of Belam, 4019. One of Rashdun's first moves as caliph was to consolidate his role over the Hamalfite tribes to prevent splintering, and to organize the situation left behind by Mombadin's wars against the pagan tribes. Reshuffling his father's sura, offering certain individuals with fair pension as compensation for their forced retirement he brought in new eyes and ears for the throne gleaned from prominent, new tribes in the Caliphate so that in this fashion untested upstarts would not see need to raise a flag in rebellion or retire from the new regime, seeing their vows of service as to Mombadin and not the new Caliphate. Though while he did this several tribes announced their independence of Rashdun, notably the Quryads. With a number of other lesser tribes, they declared a new confederacy in the north and began turning away from Mombadin's teachings. Personally leading a host of fifteen-thousand men Rashdun set out to reconquer the tribes. Rashdun's conquests defeated the Quryads and their allies in only a year and a half of fighting, claiming the lives of many of the noble aristocracy. The remaining members surrendered and submitted themselves to slavery. Military Campaigns Rashdun's primary Hamalfite enemy were the Shalim-Khafid of the north. The tribal union though wasn't fought in a unified manner, as the Khafid formed the primary resistance against Rashdun early on before the Khafid leadership chose to convert to the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha and declared their loyalty to Rashdun over partnership with the Shalim. The cited reason for their conversion was fear of being totally obliterated as had happened with the Gabul-Urd. For severing their marital alliance the Shalim murdered the Khafid princess married to Shiekh Ifman ibn-Mufta al-Shalim and declared war on the Khafid during the month of Shiboor, 4022. The Shalim became then the primary target of Rashdun who engaged them in war throughout his entire life. Administration Often distant from the homeland through military campaigns Rashdun developed an administrative network to rule as regent in his stead, primarily in Haison where he instituted the offices of the Wāli-Emirs to preside over the city and to direct the economy centered there. The Jarnawids were favored early by Rashdun through their mutual political alliances and the family was given many initial bonuses by the first Caliph, becoming the notable firs viziers of the state to navigate the mundane of the state and stewardship of the Armory of Haison which later gave them a head over the other families by maintaining a near monopoly on the realm's shipwrights and mass production of ships. Construction Rashdun is attributed to the early form of the Palace of Haison and to the planning and establishment of the Armory of Haison. Religious After his father's passing Rashdun ordered the stories and remembered and recorded accounts of his actions and words be collected and transcribed into a book called Al-Amiliahu which became the title book of the Aya'badjha Asiahwabha. The deed took near to a decade to locate and take census of all the witnesses to Mombadin, many had died in fighting or age. But the collection of first or second hand knowledge was completed and compiled, selected to be ordered with the most strongly supported (by witness) stories of Mombadin's life, and ending with the least supported not declared to be heretical hear-say rumors. Death Rashdun died of unconfirmed causes in his bed. He had retired from fighting in the desert after he had been struck with a stray arrow in the chest. Though it had not killed him it had restricted his breath for three years prior and he struggled to breath and to speak. Rashdun's life after was resigned to silent prayer and meditation and he complained of having to speak for long, lest he run out of breath. Rashdun was cremated by his eldest son Afir. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Hamalfite Category:Leaders Category:Deceased